


Heart-to-Heart: A Sad Life

by arizonia1



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Heart-to-Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya was always prone to staring off into space, Reyn finally decides to ask what's on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-to-Heart: A Sad Life

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked me to do this, so I went with the Heartwarming option since it's the "truth" of the situation, if you want more chapters for the other three options I'll see what I can do.

**Heart-to-Heart: A Sad Life**

**Location: Kasharpa Falls**

**Time: Daytime**   
  
**Reyn and Arya: Green Affinity**

* * *

 

Arya happily gazed out at the water in front of her. She was standing at the shore of the lake with her stave resting on her back. Her attention was not diverted from the water as Reyn walked up behind her.

“Hey Arya.”The older teen starts. “What’cha doing staring at the falls?”  
  
The small brunette looks over at her tall friend. “Not much actually. I tend to stare off while I’m thinking.”   
  
“Thinking? About what?”   
  
The girl giggles as she scratches the back of her neck. “Oh you know, the usual.”   
  
**Heartwarming:**   
  
Reyn scratches his head before responding. “The usual? You mean your past?”   
  
A nod comes as a response. “Mm-hm. Life in my home colony was pretty different compared to Colony 9. At least what I can remember.”   
  
The auburn haired teen folds his arms and tilts his head to the side slightly as he thinks. “That’s right. I tend to forget you’re not from Colony 9 like I am.”   
  
“Pretty typical of you to say the least. By the way Reyn, do you remember the colony I’m actually from?”   
  
A playful smile graces Reyn’s lips as he responds. “Of course, you’re from the one ol’ Mumkhar was from.”   
Arya gently places her hand to her face. “So you didn’t forget. I’m surprised.”   
  
The taller nods. “It’s a little hard to forget something like that. Especially since your grandparents were only around for a little while after you arrived.”   
  
“Yeah, I guess fate just wanted me to grow up like you, Shulk, and Fiora. A bit of both a blessing and a curse.”   
  
Reyn runs a hand through his hair. “I bet, especially since you were always really tiny. I remember having to always set you on my shoulders just so you could reach the counter.”   
  
“Yeah. I’m glad I managed to get tall enough to at least be useful now. Y’know I guess we both learnt a little something about each other today. You’re not as dumb as you act out to be, and I’m actually a bit of a thinker.”   
  
The older turns back to look at the falls. “Everyone has a part of them most people don’t know about. Sometimes you don’t even know that part until someone else talks to you.”   
  
The brunette joins her friend in staring out at the lake in front of them. _“I guess that’s pretty true. But never change you big oaf. I like when you act dumb.”_


End file.
